dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Bond em7
Morning! In case you miss it, I posted in Black House/Bedroom. Echostar 12:48, June 1, 2015 (UTC) Updates Hey! So I updated the Calendar. It looks like the Bagmans would be due to die a week from today, but I think the news would take a few days to reach Charity, so maybe we can RP that like a week from tomorrow? This above all else...to thine own self be true. 14:47, June 1, 2015 (UTC) RP Haha, thanks for the reminder :) Posted :D And I love this idea, by the way xD ''You're tied together'' ''with a smile'' [http://tigerlilys-sandbox.wikia.com but you're coming undone] 15:05, June 2, 2015 (UTC) Faith's response Was based on this. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 15:34, June 2, 2015 (UTC) Re:RP That sounds like it could be fun :) I can find a spot and start. :) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 16:58, June 2, 2015 (UTC) RP? Want to do a Jacques/Mary rp? :) Echostar 17:07, June 2, 2015 (UTC) *cringe* Yeah, I know. I was just about to go to bed when I saw that she had posted. :P A two hour time difference in her favor can be rough. :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 14:33, June 3, 2015 (UTC) :I don't drink coffee. Never have. Anyway, it's nice because I can call in and work from home, and get a few more hours, and a little relaxation in. It's for the best anyway, since I'll have a busy work weekend, and I don't want to go over my allotted hours. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 14:42, June 3, 2015 (UTC) RP Because Echo kept pestering/reminding me.... Hope would like to talk to Alex. I posted in the Morgue. :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 16:45, June 3, 2015 (UTC) Ash and Joseph Can you and Echo just work it out and pretend Charity arranged it? :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 17:39, June 3, 2015 (UTC) Kedric So... I have an Auror. And you have an Auror. And I have the DMLE Department Head.... and I just don't know what the protocol here would be. Renee would go talk to Benjamin, but that's a self-RP. Since Kedric confessed, and has been cooperative, I don't think we need to do anything with Wizengamont. What I suggested for Kedric's sentence was 2-3 years in Azkaban, probably getting out early for good behavior...? This above all else...to thine own self be true. 18:01, June 3, 2015 (UTC) : Yeah, I'll discuss the baby thing with him. I think right now the plan was to ship her off to Lil Bundles. But no one runs that anymore :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 18:06, June 3, 2015 (UTC) :Agreed. For now, I think we'll just go with that's where she was sent. And I'll turn that plotline over to the people who want it. :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 18:22, June 3, 2015 (UTC) Lil Bundles Hey Bond! Let me just start with a simple: I'm not a stalker. Really, I'm not... Anyways, I was just keeping up with the whole Kedric thing when I noticed you had said you wanted someone to run Lil Bundles IC. Well, I could happily do it. Yes, Sophie and I are volunteering. Sophie has Lars Reichert and I could use Amelia Matthews. I would say Luca Tomlinson, but I don't think two males running an orphanage is ideal.. So um, just let me know what you think of the idea. c: RP Haha, yeah it might not last long at all :P But I'm always up for anything, so I'd love to :D Any location you had in mind? ''You're tied together'' ''with a smile'' [http://tigerlilys-sandbox.wikia.com but you're coming undone] 14:47, June 4, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, I was thinking that too, just wanted to check :D I'll post first, if that's all right :) :''You're tied together'' ''with a smile'' [http://tigerlilys-sandbox.wikia.com but you're coming undone] 14:51, June 4, 2015 (UTC) ::Well...it could've gone worse :P Demi really isn't an easy person to RP with, especially for the first time :D Let me know if you want to RP anyone else or whatever :) ::''You're tied together'' ''with a smile'' [http://tigerlilys-sandbox.wikia.com but you're coming undone] 16:14, June 4, 2015 (UTC) Re:Faith .................. Great. xD This above all else...to thine own self be true. 16:09, June 4, 2015 (UTC) Really really belated RE Hi :) Sorry for literally only replying now, this is pretty much the only time I've had to myself in a while. Anyways, if it's still valid, what's your idea for a Melinda and Kiano RP? I'm up for it :) 16:14, June 4, 2015 (UTC) : Sure! Can you pick somewhere? 16:20, June 4, 2015 (UTC) : That's one way to say it, I suppose :P I've been in hospital. I might be out in a week or so, but I'm not sure right now. 16:29, June 4, 2015 (UTC) : Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry. 16:33, June 4, 2015 (UTC) Intervention Needed Wow. That was the most intense Faith/Melinda RP I think we've ever done. It seems almost irreparable at this point.... maybe one or both of them should sit down with Ash or Charity? xD I doubt Deonte would be much help. :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 17:03, June 4, 2015 (UTC) :Well, depending on how things go with the Charity/Melinda/Aubree RP (Lyss comes back on Friday from a family thing, so we can do that then), Charity might figure out what happened (or some version) and she'd freak out. And we'll also see what happens with the parents die, too. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 17:17, June 4, 2015 (UTC) :Sure! I'll post now! :D This above all else...to thine own self be true. 17:20, June 4, 2015 (UTC) Re:Faith I'm not sure. Part of me thinks Charity wouldn't want to go to Ash about this, because she thinks she should work it out herself. She'd also be afraid that Ash would tell her not to worry about it, and that doesn't help her. :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 18:11, June 4, 2015 (UTC) :It might show on her face if Ash asks about how wedding planning is going when they meet up at Valentine's. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 18:13, June 4, 2015 (UTC) Owls Yeah, I know Ash didn't tell her, and I'm aware Melinda didn't either. I think Charity might've figured it out one way or another. Through Thomas or something else. It just seems like it's been long enough that Faith has been studying for them that it would've worked its way through the family by now. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 18:24, June 4, 2015 (UTC) One Question Hi! I was wondering, do I just make an apartment that connects to Magus Diaetam or do I have to do something first? Thanks! MerisaMist (talk) 18:37, June 4, 2015 (UTC) Thanks! MerisaMist (talk) 18:40, June 4, 2015 (UTC) RE:Faith/Melinda Should I be worried? :P 23:12, June 4, 2015 (UTC) : Also, I was wondering if you were doing career advisement with Prince this year...and if maybe Haru could pop in for some :P : 14:50, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Re:Chat I should be around all afternoon, since the family I nanny for is taking a weekend vacation. So the odds are in your favor. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 15:07, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Hey Hi :) I saw that you made a page with some ideas you had for expansion characters and I just wanted to say that I think they're all really really cool and interesting :D I'd noticed that you'd mentioned chaser twins on one of the teams, which also sounds really interesting. I'd be up for doing that with you, if you wanted, I understand if not. Just thought I'd put the suggestion out there anyway. Oh, I also wondered if you wanted to RP. I don't know who or anything, I just thought I'd suggest it anyway :D ''You're tied together'' ''with a smile'' [http://tigerlilys-sandbox.wikia.com but you're coming undone] 17:24, June 5, 2015 (UTC) ::Okay, that's fine, we don't have to RP if you don't have time anyway. I'm not really sure who to suggest, um...maybe Elle and Carmen or Carmen and Melinda? Since they both have mutual connections but we've never RPd them *shrug* ::And yeah, I think it sounds interesting. At the moment I didn't have any solid ideas really, so it's totally up to you. Maybe we can talk on chat at some point? (Obviously not today if you've got to leave soon). I'd thought about making a character on the African team using Lupita Nyongo as a model, but I hadn't really thought to pursue it. Let me know what you want to do because I'm open to anything really :D ::''You're tied together'' ''with a smile'' [http://tigerlilys-sandbox.wikia.com but you're coming undone] 17:33, June 5, 2015 (UTC) :::Time-zone issue :P Your afternoon is probably my sleepy time :P I'll only be around for another hour or so myself, but I'll be about tomorrow so hopefully we can chat then :D :::''You're tied together'' ''with a smile'' [http://tigerlilys-sandbox.wikia.com but you're coming undone] 17:36, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Occ/Legi on Non-Humans HP wiki hasn't exactly specified... Can non-humans learn Occlumency or Legilimency? Do the latter even WORK on them in turn? :Me, Jaye, and Catty are working on vampire assassin siblings (go cliche...) Theirs are full-time, but mine leads a double life. I was trying to figure out a way to avoid any Legilimency problems. :Nope, unfortunately not yet. But I've been stalking a lot of wiki pages and I've spotted a few vampires, even a born one if I recall correctly. Unless that needs special permish or something .w. But the ones we're planning are turned ones, formerly witches/wizard, would that have any effect on the mind? Valentine's Day Good morning! Do we want to just pretend the Greenhouse RP is Valentines Day? Or just move on to somewhere different...? (I wouldn't want to butt in if you and/or Ash had different plans. :P) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 13:57, June 8, 2015 (UTC) :It's fine, I know you aren't around on weekends much. We can end that one. I had sort of thought she'd be told on the date, but we could change it if you want. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 14:17, June 8, 2015 (UTC) ::I've had a few ideas bopping around in my head. And yes, that was the idea. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 14:21, June 8, 2015 (UTC) Quidditch Characters Hey :) I just wondered if you'd given it any more thought about the characters you/we might make and if you still wanted to go through with it and stuff. If you don't then that's fine, just let me know if you've got any plans and what you want me to do :) ''You're tied together'' ''with a smile'' [http://tigerlilys-sandbox.wikia.com but you're coming undone] 15:38, June 8, 2015 (UTC) ::Oh, that's totally fine, don't worry about it. I don't have any ideas either :P I just wondered if you'd decided on anything. I'm not really sure how to make a character with someone else, or to fit in with someone else, since I've never done it before, so I just wasn't sure what you wanted me to do or anything :D ::''You're tied together'' ''with a smile'' [http://tigerlilys-sandbox.wikia.com but you're coming undone] :::Haha, okay :D Gosh, this means I have to actually decide things though, I'm so bad at that xD Let's think...Well, the Holyhead Harpies are in great need of characters, which would obviously mean they'd both be female. But I wouldn't mind any of the more international teams, Japan, Uganda, Australia, I really don't mind. I think I'd like mine to be female, but it's totally up to you. I don't know xD :::''You're tied together'' ''with a smile'' [http://tigerlilys-sandbox.wikia.com but you're coming undone] 15:58, June 8, 2015 (UTC)